The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a polarizer, such as an in-cell reflective polarizer.
Generally, metallic wires may be arranged to selectively transmit or reflect polarized lights of electromagnetic waves. For example, an interval of a metallic wire array may be configured to be shorter than a wavelength of an incident electromagnetic wave, such that a polarized light component parallel to metallic wires is reflected and that a polarized light component perpendicular to the metallic wires is transmitted. Wire grid polarizers that include metallic wires may be used in display apparatuses.